My Friend
by Celeron911
Summary: Naruto tidak terima orang-orang menghina Sasuke, ia yakin Sasuke tidak gay, ya Sasuke memang tidak gay tapi tidak juga straight, terus namanya apa dong? Sasuke Uciha HANYA menyukai Naruto UZumaki/ SASUNARU/ONESHOOST


**Naruto Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru **

**Genre: Romence-?-**

**Warning:** **AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Gaje, DLL**

Naruto tidak terima orang-orang menghina Sasuke, ia yakin Sasuke tidak gay, ya Sasuke memang tidak gay tapi tidak juga straight, terus namanya apa dong? Sasuke Uciha HANYA menyukai Naruto UZumaki/ SASUNARU/ONESHOOST

* * *

><p>My Friend<p>

Hari ini matahari bersinar cerah. Si Kakashi mesum lagi-lagi tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit, karena pelajaran terakhir kosong Sasuke memutuskan menyendiri dihalaman belakang sekolah dari pada harus tinggal di dalam kelas yang tak jauh beda dengan pasar dadakan. Lagipulah si Pirang bodoh itu menghilang entah keman sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Mungkin dia sedang mencoba untuk menembak Sakura untuk keseribu kalinya, mengingat Naruto sangat menyukai gadis pink itu. Asumsi terakhirnya membuat hati Sasuke terasa teriris. Menyedihkan, dia menyukai teman sejak kecilnya, namun sedikitpun orang itu tidak menyadari perasaannya. Namun itu bukan salah Naruto, tapi sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke. Tak seharusnya ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh, padahal dia paham betul jika perasaan yang ia miliki itu salah. Naruto itu laki-laki, dan dia juga laki-laki. Naruto itu normal, dan Sasuke itu, entahlah. Sasuke tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi. Cukup ia simpan sendiri perasaannya itu, tak masalah jika ia terluka asal Naruto tetap berada disampingnya semua itu terasa seperti obat baginya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disampingnya, membuat sasuke sedikit terkejut.  
>"Hei Sasuke, sungguh aku sangat heran padamu kau ini sangat suka menyendiri ya?." Kata orang itu, Sasuke tak perlu berbalik karena semua orang juga tahu siapa pemilik suara cempreng yang bisa saja membuat telinga terasa mendengung.<br>"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu, bahkan jarak kita tak sampai dua jengkal, Dob- Adapa dengan wajahmu?." Nada Sasuke yang awalnya terdengar acuh kini berubah khawatir tak kalah melihat sudut bibir Naruto terdapat bekas darah serta lebam yang cukup kentara untuk membuktikan bahwa Naruto mungkin sudah berkelahi dengan seseorang. Tangan pucat Sasuke terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah tan itu, namun secepat kilat Naruto menepisnya. Sasuke mengeraskan kepalan tangannya.  
>"Siapa yang melukaimu?." Suara Sasuke terdengar berbahaya. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka adu tenaga, tapi jika sudah menyangkut Naruto, Sasuke tak akan segan-segan memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada orang itu.<br>"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto singkat.  
>Kemudian Naruto terdiam, Sasukepun demikian. Kalau sudah begini, tak ada gunanya memaksa Naruto bercerita, dia itu sangat keras kepala. Lagi pula Sasuke yakin suatu saat Naruto pasti akan bercerita, mengingat bagaimana sifat Naruto sebenarnya, Sasuke sangat mengenal pemuda disampingnya itu tak ada rahasia yang bisa Naruto sembunyikan dari Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke tidak yakin apakah masih ada saat-saat seperti itu untuknya nanti.<br>Lama mereka terdiam hingga Naruto memecah keheningan,.  
>"Teme, aku ingin menayakan sesuatu?." Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya di rumput, kini dia menghadap ke Sasuke yang bersandar disalah satu pohon sakura yang sedang mekar. Wajahnya terlihat serius, namun bagi Sasuke wajah Naruto yang seperti ini justru terlihat lucu.<br>"Apa?." Jawabnya singkat. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan wajah tan itu dari rambut, mata, hidung, kemudian turun kebibir semuanya terlihat indah dan Sasuke ingin memiliki itu semua hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.  
>"Aku heran padamu, kau kan ini err... sedikit tampan, terus punya cukup banyak penggemar, tapi kok belum punya kekaksih, menyedihkan." Pancing Naruto dengan nada mencelah.<br>"Kau juga belum punya kekasih bodoh, jelek dan tak ada gadis yang suka padamu" Sasuke menyeringai.  
>"Sialan kau Teme...! Tapi, tapi aku masih punya Sakura." Bela Naruto disertai nada bangga.<br>"Dan Sakura menyukaiku." Tukasnya datar.  
>"Arrgh, aku tahu kau tak perlu menegaskannya kan." Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ia sangat miris dengan kisa cintanya, kenapa juga Sakura harus menyukai Sahabat baiknya? Apa tidak ada laki-laki lain didunia ini? Tapi dia sangat bersyukur Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura.<br>"Salah sendiri, memangnya kenapa kau peduli aku tidak punya pacar, selama ini kau tak pernah memusingkan hal itu." Jujur Sasuke menyimpan harapan bahwa Naruto juga menyukainya, tapi belum menyadari perasaannya. Namun, ia menepis perasaannya itu jauh-jauh, karena itu tidak mungkin kan?.  
>"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa apa yang mereka katakan itu salah."<br>"maksudmu?" Entah kenapa Sasuke mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan ini.  
>"Kau ini sebenarnya tidak pekah atau apa, sih?" Tukas Naruto. Sasuke terdiam tidak, bukannya ia tidak peka. Tapi, semua yang mereka katakan itu ada benarnya walaupun banyak salahnya.<br>"Mereka menjelek-jelekanmu, katanya kau ini gay, tapi itu tidak benar." Naruto meracau, ia terlihat emosi. Sasuke masih tetap diam, apakah lebam di wajah Naruto ada hubungannya dengan ini?.  
>"Mereka iri padamu karena kau tampan, kaya dan pintar. Aku, aku kenal kau sejak TK, Sasuke mana mungkin gay. Walaupun mungkin tak pernah dekat dengan wanita tapi kau juga tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki, selain aku." ucapannya yang terakhir membuat Naruto tersadar, benar Sasuke tak pernah berteman atau dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya sepanjang ia bisa mengingat.<br>Sasuke selalu ada untuknya, ketika nila-nilainya jelek Sasuke akan mengajarinya hingga ia mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan. Ketika ia bermasalah dengan preman-preman itu Sasuke yang menyelesaikannya entah dengan cara apa, sedangkan Naruto hanya bersembunyi didalam selimutnya. Dan ketika Naruto sakit, Sasuke yang akan merawatnya mengingat orangtuanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas ketika ia dan sasuke masih SD, saat itu kelasnya mengadakan tamasya, sedang Naruto yang saat itu sakit tidak ingin Sasuke ikut,  
><em>'Teme, jika kau pergi tanpaku, kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi, aku akan bunuh diri dan akan menghantuimu, camkan itu'<em> ucap naruto kala itu lewat telfon rumahnya, dan benar saja sasuke tidak pergi, ia meninggalkan tas serta bekal yang dibuatkan ibunya dibus, sedangkan ia kabur ke rumah Naruto, sebenarnya bukan karena ia takut dengan ancaman Naruto tapi pergi tanpa Naruto hanya akan membuatnya bosan disana.  
>Mengingat hal itu Naruto tersenyum kecil namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa aneh,<br>"Hahaha, jangan bilang kau menyukai-"  
>"iya, aku memang gay." ucap sasuke terdengar datar, ia menyelah ucapan Naruto.<br>"Atau aku ralat, selama 18 tahun aku tak pernah menyukai perempuan ataupun laki-laki lain tapi aku hanya menyukai Uzumaki Naruto ,menurutmu apa aku gay?." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Naruto hanya melongo.  
>Jika terus berada disini, Naruto akan bertambah jijik padanya melibihi ini, jadi sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi.<br>Dibelakangnya ia merasakan Naruto ikut beranjak, tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu kets ia ketahui milik Naruto melayang tepat mengenai kepala sasuke kemudian jatu disampingnya. Sasuke tidak heran, ini adalah kebiasaan Naruto jika ia sedang marah, ia akan melepari orang dengan benda yang mudah ia jangkau.  
>"Jika kau bercanda, candaanmu tidak lucu, brengsek." Naruto bersiap-siap untuk melempari Sasuke dengan sepatunya yang tersisa.<br>Sasuke berbalik, ia berjalan dengan cepat kemudian mendorong Naruto kepohon Sakura yang menjadi tempat sandarannya tadi.  
>"ugh…" Naruto sedikit mengernyit merasakan punggunya terbentur.<br>"Kau kira aku bercanda?." Naruto terpaku melihat mata Sasuke yang berkilat tajam. Baru saja Naruto ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tiba-tiba bibir Sasuke membentur bibirnya.  
>"hmb.." Naruto membatu, dadanya berdegup kencang, 'bi-bibirnya sangat lembut.' pikir Naruto tanpa sadar.<br>Tersadar dengan posisinya, Naruto mendorong Sasuke yang tampak terbuai dengan ciumannya sendiri, usaha Naruto membuahkan hasil.  
>Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan dorongan Naruto yang sangat kuat, karena bibir manis Naruto ia melupakan fakta kalau Naruto itu juga laki-laki.<br>"Ap-apa maksudmu menciumku tanpa permisi? Kau ingin mati ahn?.'' Naruto mengeratkan cengkramannya pada sepatu yang dari tadi ia pegang, bersiap-siap memukul kepala Sasuke jika ia berbuat seperti itu lagi.  
>"aku mencintaimu." kata Sasuke dengan wajah terlihat serius.<br>"Brengs-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.  
>"Diamlah sebentar, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu setelah ini kau boleh saja membenciku." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, kali ini ia tak akan melepaskan Naruto karena Sasuke tidak ingin nantinya ia pergi dengan perasaan yang akan membuatnya menyesal.<br>"tapi,"  
>"jika kau merasa risih dengan pelukan seorang gay, kumohon kali ini saja kau anggap pelukanku ini adalah pelukan perpisahan dari seorang teman baikmu yang akan pergi." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher naruto, menghirupnya dalam-dalam.<br>"pergi?." Beo Naruto, entah mengapa ia merasa Sasuke saat ini sangatlah rapuh.  
>Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan anggukan kecil,.<br>"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu sebelum aku mengenal apa itu cinta, awalnya aku tak ingin kau tahu perasaanku, aku takut kau kau akan melempar dan memandangiku jijik seperti saat ini, jadi ku pikir jika kau telah berada disampingku aku akan baik-baik saja." Naruto merasakan tubuh dan suara Sasuke bergetar.  
>"Namun sampai dititik tadi aku tersadar tak selamanya aku bisa begini, aku takut suatu hari nanti perasaanku semakin jauh sedang kau bisa pergi kapan saja, dan saat itu aku yakin aku akan mengikatmu tidak membiarakanmu pergi dan aku tidak ingi hal itu terjadi karena aku yakin hal itu pasti akan menyakitimu, jadi aku putuskan aku akan pergi keluar negeri. Setelah pelulusan nanti kau tenang saja, tak adalagi seorang gay yang berkeliaran disekitarmu." Sasuke tersenyum sambil membelai lembut kepala Naruto.<br>Tiba-tiba Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.  
>"jika aku mengatakan aku juga menyukaimu, apa kau tidak akan pergi? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Naruto menundukka wajahnya.<br>"jangan paksakan dirimu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, setidaknya ia yakin ia memiliki tempat dihati Naruto.  
>"Tidak, aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Sasuke brengsek tidak boleh pergi, kalau kau pergi aku akan bunuh diri dan aku akan menghantuimu, camkan itu" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengen senyum nakal, kalau seperti ini Naruto yang sekarang jadi mirip Naruto yang dulu, Naruto kecil yang selalu bergantung padanya .<br>"baiklah, kupikir aku tidak jadi pergi karena kau memaksa, tapi dengan satu syarat kau harus menciumku"  
>'PLAKKK'<br>Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan sepatu mendarat dengan keras dipipi kiri Sasuke.  
>"auhh.. Kau ingin membunuhku dobe?"<br>"MATI SAJA KAU, TEME..!

.

"_Hei, Sasuke. Buatlah aku menyukaimu, ah tidak buatlah aku mencintaimu, jadikan perasaanku padamu seperti perasaanmu padaku."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

Hahah saya balik lagi nih, kerajinan banget ya tapi maklumlah saya masih baru entar klo udah lama2 pasti gk bakal serajin skrg hakhak… anou soal 2 fic saya yang kemarin entah kenapa saya jd gak punya ide buat dilanjutin… seperti kata emak fic MC itu ngerepotin #plakk... fic ini sebenarnya pernah saya post difb makanya mungken pernah ada yng pernah baca,,,, oh ya mohon kritik dan sarannya.

**Saya masih baru soal tulis menulis jadi jangan mengharapkan sesuata yang WWWWOwww pada karya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review plis ^^**


End file.
